The present invention relates to a storage pocket (map wallet) for storing flat items, such as road maps, in a motor vehicle.
Storage pockets in motor vehicles are known in many different forms and arrangements. It is believed that the existing storage pockets can be improved.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a storage pocket, especially in a motor vehicle, which is formed so that it is simple to manipulate and requires little space when not being used.
In keeping with these objects, one feature of present invention resides, briefly stated, in a storage pocket which has a support for the flat items. This support can be, for example, a side wall, such as the inner cladding of a door of a motor vehicle, or a side wall of a container installed in a motor vehicle or housed in the motor vehicle. Moreover, the storage pocket according to the invention comprises a pressure element, for example in panel form, which is guided movably back and forth by means of a guide between a position close to the support of the storage pocket or abutting the support and a positions paced from the support. A force-applying spring element presses the pressure element in the direction of the support of the storage pocket, so that, when the storage pocket is being used, items lying between the support and the pressure element are gripped between the pressure element and the support. When the container is not in active use, the force-applying spring element pressure the pressure element towards the support, the pressure element preferably lying flat against the support so that the storage pocket requires little space.
In accordance with the present invention, one a holding device, which holds the pressure element releasably in the position spaced from the support against the force of the force-applying spring element. The holding device simplifies the insertion of flat items into the storage pocket. To insert the flat items, the pressure element is brought against the force of the force-applying spring element into spaced relationship with the support and this spaced position is maintained by the holding device. The pressure element can now be let go, and the flat items are inserted between the support and the pressure element into the storage pocket according to the invention. The holding device is then released and the force-applying spring element presses the pressure element towards the flat items inserted in the storage pocket, so that the inserted items are held gripped between the pressure element and the support of the storage pocket according to the invention. Metal spring elements know per se, such as leaf springs, leg springs, helical pressure, tension or torsion spring elements, rubber springs or rubber cords and so on, can be used as the force-applying spring element.
In accordance with a further feature of present invention space-saving construction of the storage pocket a recess is provided, in which, when the container is not in use, the pressure element lies in the position abutting the support.
In the storage compartment in accordance with one form of the invention pressure element, for example in panel form, can be pivotally guided away from the support of the storage pocket, for example, about a pivot axis that runs parallel to the lower edge of the pressure element. One form of the invention provides for a parallel guidance of the pressure element, wherein parallel guidance within the meaning of the invention need not necessarily be limited strictly to an exact parallel guidance, but is also intended to include angular departures therefrom of the pressure element.
Finally, in accordance with a preferred form of the storage container in accordance with the present invention for substantially parallel guidance of the pressure element, with which the pressure element slidingly guided. Another embodiment of the invention provides a guide means for the pressure element with pivoted levers, for example a parallelogram guide means.
Finally in accordance with the preferred form of the storage container in accordance with the present invention, the guide means for the pressure element is at the same time in the form of a holding device, which holds the pressure element in the position spaced from the support of the storage pocket against the force of the force-applying spring element. The construction as a holding device can, where the guide means of the pressure element has guideways, can be produced in that the guideways extend at a distance from the support of the storage pocket substantially at right angles to the direction of action of the force-applying spring element. If the pressure element takes up its position spaced from the support, the pressure element is located at a point of the guideways at which the guideways extend at right angles to the line of application of the force-applying spring element, and hence block the pressure element against displacement by the force-applying spring element. The end portions of the guideways remote from the support can also extend in such a way that the force-applying spring element presses the pressure element against closed ends of the end portions of the guideways.
For release, the pressure element is brought against the force of the force-applying spring element into the part of the guideways in which the force-applying spring element presses the pressure element against the support. When the pressure element is guided using pivoted levers, the pivoted levers can be arranged so that, when the pressure element is located in its position spaced from the support of the storage pocket, they run parallel tot he direction of action of the force-applying spring element and hence block the pressure element against movement by the force-applying spring element. The pivoted levers can also be arranged so that they are pressured by the force-applying spring element against a stop limiting their pivoting angle when the pressure element takes up its positions paced from the support. Another possible way of holding the pressure element against the force of the force-applying spring element in the position spaced from the support of the storage pocket is to provide a so-called push-push or cardioid locking device known per se to the skilled person.
A sliding guide and a pivoted lever guide can also be combined for guidance of the pressure element.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic for the present invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.